Wild Adventure for Real
by Vodams
Summary: An unwanted guest gets Tommy and Kim riled up! Please Read and Review!


**Author's Note: What do you think would happen if a pet Chimpanzee transfixed her eyes on Tommy  
****  
Side Note: Not much M..but little hints so it's rated T**

_**Outside of Tommy's House  
**__**8:35 a.m  
**__**Reefside CA**_

A Lonely small female chimp made it's way out of the forest clearing and up to the porch looking around the fixtures and find and cracked window and the chimp slipped  
inside the open window

Tommy was in the back of his house performing a Kata along with the gentle breeze cooling down his heated body

Kim sat on the back porch steps watching her boyfriend move fluidly just like he did in his teens when she first told him about her feelings..Hey Handsome..I'm gonna go to the store..do you want the usual."

Tommy turned around and walked over to Kim then grabbed the towel from the banister and wiped his face clear of sweat.." Yeah..and while your gone I'm gonna get a shower  
so we can get that other list of things out of the way."

Kim's eyes glazed over.." And after tonight you'll be needing another one..so I'll be back in a half hour tops."

Tommy leaned down and kissed Kim on the lips before stepping back and watching her get off the bottom step and walk around the side of house then he walked up the five steps  
and inside the house heading directly upstairs and into the bathroom closing the door halfway behind him

The female chimp wandered out of the dining room holding a banana in her hand and looked around the area before climbing upstairs following the sound of the water

Tommy was rinsing off the the first lather of soap bubbles before grabbing his shampoo and dropping the liquid into his palms and rubbing them together and massaging the substance into his scalp

The bathroom door opened and the chimp inched inside the room getting attracted to the noise letting the banana fall to the carpet area sug

" _Rub a dub dub..a big man a tub..gonna give this body a good ol scrub..getting rid of the dirty substance known as grub'_

Tommy sanged

The chimp turned her head to the side as she approached the vinyl see through curtain and reached out to pull it back

Tommy turned around with his hands still attached to his scalp in all his glory looking down at the chimp who was looking up at him and the both of them hollered the chimp back pedal waving her arms from side to side

" What the hell." Tommy grabbed the curtain and snatched it off the rod and wrapped it around his lower half and then he stepped out of the stall and grabbed his robe and covered the rest of his body all the while keeping his eyes trained on the chimp who was starting to come towards him.." Hey..I don't think so..stay right there."

The chimp eeked and charged towards him

Tommy clambered out the bathroom door and into the bedroom and right down the stairs

Kim pulled up to the house and parked her car and turning off the engine then she reached over into the passenger's seat taking hold of the two brown bags

Tommy opened the front door and jumped off the porch

Kim did a double take trying to figure out why in the hell was her boyfriend outside with shampoo still in his hair and just a robe on and what's looks like their shower curtain showing underneath the robe.." Tommy..what's gotten into you." Kim asked as she got out of the car

" There's a freaking chimpanzee inside the house..I was in the freaking shower and there it was pulling the curtain back." Tommy answered

Kim shook her head at Tommy and made her way into the house.." How in the world..no where in the world would this chimpanzee come from..there is no animals like that living around here." Kim explained to him as she went into the house

Tommy wearily stepped into the house looking around for the chimpanzee who was no where to be seen..' Where in the heck is that home invasion chimp."

Kim quickly disposed of the contents inside the brown bags before turning her attention to her half-way dressed boyfriend.." You do know that you could possibly catch a cold..and have a skinless head if you don't rinse that shampoo out of your head."

" I'm not going back in the bathroom..until that thing is found and out of here." Tommy stated

Kim shook her head before turning around and turning on the faucet.." Come here Tommy..and let me wash that stuff off your head."

Tommy looked around him as he made his way over to Kim and the lowered himself down enough so that she could rinse the shampoo out.." Kim..you don't believe me do you."

" Frankly..nope..I just can't see how a chimpanzee can get into the house..nonetheless out there..where no animals are close by." Kim answered

" What a way to not believe me." Tommy muttered

" And I'm gonna choose not to respond to that." Kim said as she focused on rinsing the shampoo out

The Chimp however made its way into the kitchen and over to where they were following the sound of water.." EEEEKKKKK."

Both Tommy and Kimberly paid for that interruption as Tommy stubbed his toe and Kim's head made contact with the cupboard as she turned her head and spotted the retreating form of chimp as it exited the Kitchen

" Now do you believe me." Tommy retorted

" Where did that thing come from."

" I was in the freaking shower..I didn't see it when I made my way in the house and upstairs..until it's saw me in buff nontheless."

Kim hurried and rinsed the remnants of shampoon out before she tore out of the Kitchen.." Okay Chimp..it's time for you to find you another place to rome..cause this is definitely not it."

Tommy was now the one to shake his head as he made his way upstairs and changed his attire to something more suitable cause the curtain was attached to something it wasn't supposed to be sticking to

" Come back here you monkey.." Kim hollered as she chased the animal around the area.." Tommy..it's making his way upstairs..corner it."

Tommy closed the bedroom door and the guest room just as the monkey shot up the stairs and directly into the bathroom..Tommy quickly closed the door

" Where is it." Kim asked while trying control her breathing

" In the place where it all started." Tommy revealed

Kim nodded her head as she made her way down the stairs.." Make sure the door stays closed..cause I'm calling animal control so it can come and get that thing out of here."

Tommy went back into the bedroom so he could get a shirt

_An Half hour later_

**Knock, Knock**

Tommy opened the door and let the man inside the house." Your guest is upstairs in the hallway bathroom..the only door that is now closed."

The Man walked upstairs with his catch pole in hand heading towards the door and opened it slightly so his head and peek inside.." Um..excuse me are you sure there's a chimpanzee in here."

" It should be in there..it ranned in there and I closed the door behind it." Tommy replied

" Well..it's not in there..the window however is opened."

" Let's just hope it's back wherever it belongs." Kim suggested

The Man came downstairs.." If it comes back..just call me..keep your windows and door locked..I'm gonna check around the outside area before I head to my next destination..have a good day." The Man implied as he left out the front door

Kim went around to check the windows and doors.." I hope it's gone."

Tommy still felt unnerved about the incident in whole

And with good reason cause the chimp was still in the house eating her once forgotten banana

**Later that night**

As Tommy was laying in the bed with his eyes closed waiting for Kim to get out of the bathroom from brushing her teeth the chimp made her way into the room and on Kim's side of the bed

" I'm so glad that this day is almost over." Kim remarked as she made her over to Tommy's side of the bed and made herself comfortable on his lap

Tommy's hands secured themselves to Kim's thighs.." I know..it was nice to get a shower without another one of those incidents happening again

Kim leaned down and placed her lips on his initating her point of where her mind was

Tommy tugged Kim down and rolled them over securing her underneath him with their hands roaming each other's bodies unaware of the two beady eyes locked on them

The Chimp tilted her head to side then back into an upright standing and lifted her hands in the air and bringing them down on the bed

Tommy and Kim broke apart and looked to the side seeing the chimp smiling at them before looking at each other.." Operating Chimp Take Down in affect in 3-2-

1. " Tommy stated as he lept off his girlfriend and chased after the retreating chimp who " Eeeeekkked as she ran away

" Why..and who is responsible for wrecking my day." Kim muttered as she followed pursuit

**Outside the House**

A lone figure leaned up against the side of the house hearing Tommy's voice boom..and Kim's screams as the two them stumbled over each other trying to get the chimp cornered.." Never underestimate me every again Oliver..but I think I need to escape while I can or else I'm a dead man."

" Owww..when we catch that chimp..it's going far far away." Kim shouted

_**The End**_

_**Please drop a review..if you want to!!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
